juntos para siempre
by Tsukimine12
Summary: sabia que era un sucia jugarreta de la vida, pero también sabia que ese no era un "adiós" sino un "hasta luego", porque no importaba que el destino se empeñaba en separarnos, nosotros estaríamos juntos por siempre... !feliz cumple kuraii-chan!


**Juntos por siempre**

Disclaimer: los personajes de Sakura card captors no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a… bueno…. A quien lo creo xD

Este fic está dedicado a: _**Sabaku no Kuraii-chan,**_ por su cumpleaños que fue ayer!

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Ahí, bajo la luz de la luna, la vi. Con su esbelto cuerpo de piel nívea, su largo cabello negro ondeándose ante la suave brisa, y sus ojos perlas brillando al ver el hermoso reflejo de la luna en el mar.

Con paso lento me acerque a ella, sintiendo como el agua mojaba mis pies. El corazón casi se me sale cuando _ella _volteo a verme, con aquella sonrisa cautivadora que yo _amo_ tanto.

Una vez que llegue a _ella, _la rodee con mis brazos en un fuerte abrazo. _Ella _me lo devolvió, ocultando su cara en mi pecho. Podía sentir su _fría _respiración, lo cual ocasiono un leve temblor en mi cuerpo; al parecer _ella_ lo noto, y se alejó un poco de mí. Su mirada busco la mía, más yo la baje para que no notara mi profunda tristeza. Con su _fría _mano tomo mi mentón, levantándolo suavemente; pude observar perfectamente como sonreía con melancolía, y no pude evitar mirarla detalladamente cuando se separó completamente de mí.

Su perfecta sonrisa, que aún hoy, demostraba dulzura y felicidad.

Sus finos labios, que alguna vez supieron a gloria.

Sus pequeñas manos, finas y suaves. Alguna vez aquellas manos viajaron por mi cuerpo en un momento de pasión.

Sus bien torneadas piernas, que causaron la envidia de algunas, y las ganas de tocarlas sin pudor alguno como a mí.

Su delicado cuerpo de muñeca, tan frágil a mi vista, que alguna vez tuve miedo de romper. Cubierto por aquel vestido blanco, simple y sencillo, pero que a la vez, la hacían parecer una hermosa princesa.

Su suave piel, aquella que marque como de mi propiedad con besos.

Su cabello negro, sedoso y con aquel particular aroma a jazmín, que aun ahora, lo podía oler al ondearse con el viento.

Y aquello que más me gustaba…

…_**sus ojos…**_

Aquellos hermosos ojos perlas, que me miraban con dulzura cada mañana. Aquellos que me miraban con deseo y pasión en las noches. Aquellos que en ese momento me miraban con infinita ternura, alegría mezclado con tristeza, melancolía y…

…_**sin vida…**_

- Naruto-kun, ya es hora de que me vaya.- murmuro mientras ponía su mano en mi mejilla.

Sentía tantas ganas de llorar, de maldecir al destino por quitarme lo que yo más quería.

- N-no quiero que… te vayas, Hinata.- susurre con voz quebrada. Puse mi mano encima de la suya en un vano intento de sentirla.

Hinata sonrió con tristeza, y traspaso su mano de la mía. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, quería gritar, llorar, ¡olvidarme de todo e ir con ella!

- Sabes que siempre estaré contigo, Naruto-kun.- susurro en mi oído mientras me abrazaba. Ya sin soportarlo me eche a llorar, cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba aferrarme a Hinata. No soportaba el hecho de que ya casi no la podía sentir.

- Naruto-kun, tienes que dejarme ir.- entonces, sentía que el nudo en mi garganta desaparecía y sin contenerme, saque todo el dolor que sentía.

- ¡NO PUEDO! ¿ME OYES? ¡NO PUEDO DEJARTE IR! – grite con dolor en cada palabra. - ¡NO QUIERO PASAR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA SIN TI! SIN TUS CARICIAS, SIN TUS ABRAZOS, SIN TUS SONROJOS, ¡SIN TUS BESOS! ¡NO LO SOPORTARIA! – mi voz se quebró y caí de rodillas en la arena, mis sollozos era más fuertes y mis lágrimas salían con más rapidez de mis ojos.

Hinata solo se quedó parada sin decirme nada, pero pude observar las pequeñas lagrimas que caían de sus ojos perlas mientras se ponía de cuclillas ante mí.

- Y-yo, lamento tener… que… dé-dejarte, Naruto-kun. – sollozo entre hipidos.

- Llévame contigo.- pedí con voz fría, mas ella negó con la cabeza.

- Tienes que cuidar de Mizuki-chan, ¿recuerdas? - mi hija, ¡es verdad! No la podía dejar en este momento, cuando ella más me necesitaba. Borre todo rastro de lágrimas cuando pare de llorar y la mire fijamente.

- Prométeme...-murmure captando la atención de Hinata.- prométeme que…cuando llegue la hora… TÚ vendrás por mí.

Hinata sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Te lo prometo.- lentamente se acercó a mí y me beso. Podía sentir sus fríos labios sobre los míos, pero a mí me dio igual, la bese con pasión, dulzura y mucho amor. Lentamente nos separamos, sonrió por última vez.

- Cuida mucho a Mizuki-chan.- me pidió a lo que yo asentí.

- La cuidare mucho y no dejare que ningún "mocoso" se le acerque.- dije con falsa seriedad causando una leve risa en ella. Dio media vuelta y se encamino al mar.

Cuando por fin llego a la orilla, volteo a verme y me dedico una sonrisa de lo más hermosa mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

- Te amo, Naruto-kun.- susurro lo suficientemente audible como para que yo la escuchara. Volvió a darse la vuelta y se adentró en el mar, desapareciendo en el proceso.

Di un suspiro pesado mientras veía a la luna en lo alto del cielo. Un jalón en mi pantalón me saco de mí trance, mire hacia abajo y observe a una pequeña niña de no más de seis años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules como los míos.

- Oto-san, ¿es-estas bien? – me pregunto mientras me miraba con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Si cariño, estoy bien.- tome en brazos a mi pequeña y lentamente me fui yendo de la playa. Más antes de irme me di la vuelta y mire por donde había desaparecido mi pelinegra.

- Yo también te amo, Hinata-chan.- susurre. La suave brisa revolvió mi cabello y un olor a jazmín llego hasta mí. Sonreí y acomodando bien a mi niña en brazos, me fui de la playa.

* * *

"_sabía que era una sucia jugarreta de la vida,_

_ pero también sabía que ese no era un __**"Adiós"**__ sino un __**"hasta luego"**__,_

_ porque no importaba si el destino se empeñaba en separarnos, nosotros estaríamos juntos por siempre" _

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**¡TARA! **

**¡Espero les hayas gustado! **

**Pucca: ¿no tienes algo que decir?**

**Sip!**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KURAII-CHAN! **

**Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien en tu cumple y que este fic te hayas gustado.**

**¡Y a ustedes también queridos lectores!**

**Merece: ¿review, tomatazos?**

**Aclaraciones: Mizuki significa "bonita luna" **

**¡Pucca y yo les deseamos una feliz pascua pasada!**

**¡Nos leemos**!

**Bye XD**

**¿Algún review? **


End file.
